dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Faust (New Earth)
had sold his soul to the devil for supernatural powers, and decided to do the same. Inspired by the main character of the story, the sorcerer now called himself Felix Faust and began a never-ending quest for mystical knowledge. Silver Age Modern Age Over the years, Faust's hunger for magical power proved very costly to him. He has bargained his soul for knowledge away on many occasions, only to buy it back later when his acquisitions failed to help him meet his goals; every time, he would end up worse than before. Eventually, he found it difficult to find any mystics willing to purchase his tarnished soul. Finally, he tried to trick Neron into giving him power by offering the pure soul of an innocent girl he murdered in lieu of his own. Unfortunately for him, Neron saw through the ruse and punished Faust by setting the vengeful spirit of the girl upon him. For a time, Faust's damned soul languished in a hellish plane for magicians who had abused or ignored the laws of magic. 52 During the event known as 52, a voice from within the helm of Doctor Fate spoke to Ralph Dibny and promised to fulfill Dibny's desires if he made certain sacrifices. Dibny journeyed with the helm through the afterlives of several cultures, where he was cautioned about the use of magic. The Spectre promised to resurrect Dibny's late wife Sue in exchange for Dibny's taking vengeance on her murderer, Jean Loring, but Dibny was unable to do so. At Nanda Parbat, Rama Kushna told Dibny, "The end is already written." In Dr. Fate's tower, Dibny began the spell to resurrect Sue, put on the helm, and shoot it with the Wishing Gun, revealing Felix Faust, who had been posing as Nabu. Faust had planned to trade Dibny's soul to Neron in exchange for his own freedom. Ralph revealed that he had been aware of Faust's identity for some time, and that the binding spell surrounding the tower was designed to imprison Faust, not to counter any negative effects of the spell. Neron appeared and killed Dibny, only to realize too late that the binding spell responded only to Dibny's commands: through his death Ralph had trapped both Faust and Neron in the tower. One Year Later Faust escaped from the Tower of Fate and contacted Red Tornado's soul, which was adrift and bodiless following a superhero battle. Working with Dr. Impossible, Professor Ivo and Solomon Grundy, Faust posed as Deadman and offered the android his heart's desire: a human body. The Tornado accepted, and Faust bound his soul into his new body. Faust and his allies then stole the Red Tornado's original android body for their own purposes. After lending his concealment spells to Cheetah, Faust joined with Talia al Ghul in order to corrupt yet another hero: Black Alice. Faust offered Alice power, wealth, a place in the Secret Society of Super Villains and the resurrection of her mother, but Alice refused, sent Faust out of town and tapped into his powers so she could perform the resurrection herself. | Powers = * : After his soul inhabited the body of Dekan Drache, Felix lost must of his native arcane powers to initiate magic at will and instead has since relied on using magic through demonic familiars to access their power to perform magic. Despite this, he is a master sorcerer sorcerer capable of affecting organic matter. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * : Like his son, Faust also possess skill in soul magic that he taught to him. ** : Felix is capable of communing with the souls of deceased. ** : Felix is capable of fully ressurecting the dead under certain circumstances, as he brought Isis back to life. | Abilities = * : Felix has vast talents in spell-casting and has great knowledge on the occult. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Recommended = * -11 * * | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Injustice League I members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Sorcerers Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Injustice League III members